


All you need is Love

by lee_kouren



Series: E-2 ColdFlash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is married to Iris, Love Affair, M/M, PWP, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レニバリ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren
Summary: Earth-2 CSI!Barry Allen and Earth-2 Mayer!Leonard Snart have love affair. But it was only deal, it should be deal...E2!バリーとE2!スナート市長の不倫なお話。





	All you need is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This ColdFlash fanfic is translated into Chinese. you can read [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111160)  
> Many thanks to UsagiKobo

　あぁ、いつもソレは突然に、なんの前触れもなくやってくるのだ。  
　心の中を切り裂くように、だがきらきらと煌めきながら駆け抜けていく閃光。  
　それにつける名前は、未だ――ない。

 

　衣擦れの音と共に背中から心地良い温もりが失われ、代わりに冷えた空気が触れるなら、それが束の間の逢瀬の終わりを告げる合図になる。  
　微睡むように閉じていた瞼を開き、熱が消えた方へ目を走らせれば、真っ白な背中が視界に入る。ベッドの端に座っているそのなまめかしい後ろ姿に、思わず息を詰め、急に沸き起こった欲望そのままに無言で手を伸ばした。しかし白い項に触れるかという直前に、愛しい者は床に脱ぎ散らした衣服を拾おうと身をかがめ、伸ばした掌は虚しく空のみを掴んだ。  
　その瞬間、何かに弾かれたように上体を起こすと、まるで猫のように静かに軽やかに相手の背中ににじり寄った。

　一瞬のうたかたはどちらかが一枚一枚、理性と共に剥ぎ落とした衣服を、まるでフィルムを逆回しするように身に付けていくごとに、夢だったと言わんばかりに記憶の中で霞んでいく。  
　それが決め事に近いのは、これが割り切った関係だと言う条件下で始まった秘め事だからだ。  
　お互いに子供ではないと知っているし、愛だ恋だと囁き合う関係を求めていたわけではなく、むしろ期待していたのは全く逆だった筈だ。  
　なのに時折、無性に総てをかなぐり捨てたくなるのだ。この世に関わる自分の立場や体裁、そして善悪すらどうでもよくなって、天使然とした目の前の男と時を忘れて溺れたくなる。欲望の泉に。

　真っ白なシャツに片腕を通した青年の項を、後ろから指先でするりと緩く撫でる。  
途端にびくりと敏感に反応するその姿に、思わず口許が緩んだ。

「レン…」

 

　突然の感触に驚いて後ろを振り向くより先に、微かに「ばりぃ…」と優しい声色で名を呼ばれたかと思うと、間髪入れず撫でられた部位に生温かい感触が襲う。  
　その小さな熱の点が、まるで湖に投げられた小石のように、バリーの心に小波を起こす。

　あぁ、駄目だ…  
　情事の後だからこそ、この心地良さはより一層たちが悪い。

「駄目、」

　項から耳朶に滑る唇が、耳の裏を強く吸うのを意識して、バリーは思わず相手から逃れようともがく。その身体を、レンはまるで絡め取るように全身で包み込んでしまう。  
　いつもならば時間になって身なりを整えて立ち去る青年を、大人しく見送っているはずだ。  
　名残惜しいその身体に、今と同じように口付けを一つ落とすことはあっても、相手の口から拒絶の意が返されれば素直に身を退いていた。  
　不倫という後ろ暗い関係だと分かっているからこその、レンの律義さとでも言おうか。自分は単に彼を間借りしているに過ぎない、だから帰るべき場所へ帰るバリーを引き留めることはなかった。  
　だが、どうして今日に限って違うのか。それはレン自身にすら説明がつかない。ただ、拒否された時点で放したくないという思いに捕らわれ、そしてその欲求に素直に従ったまでだ。

　レンに抱きしめられた身体は、先程無理矢理に切り離した熱が戻ったのを感じ、喪失感を埋めるように歓喜してそこへ戻ろうとする。己の中の何かがじわじわと満たされるのを意識し、バリーはその心地良さに一瞬眩暈すら覚えた。  
　この抗い難い状況で流されそうな意識の片隅に、それでも妻であるアイリスの顔が浮かべば、どうしても反射的に身体が跳ね、そして裏腹の言葉を漏らす。

「レン、駄目…アイリスが…」  
「跡はつけてない」

　低音で甘く耳元に囁かれれば、それだけで今の自分には刺激になる。熱に浮かされそうな頭でどうにか返答するも、レンの囁きは止むことがない。

「そうじゃなくて…」  
「ばりぃ？」

　ソレ、を止めて欲しい。  
　こんなのは違うと頭で分かっているのに、自分の奥底のどこかで彼からの愛を欲する心に引きずられそうになるから。  
　ベッドの中でしか聞けない、その蕩けるように自分の名前を綴る声が好きだった。  
　それだけだ。  
　それだけだったはずなのに…

「もぉ、やめて…」

　愛されている、と勘違いさせるような声色も行為も、別れ際には必要ないものだから。  
　いつもならば、お互い冷静に別れているはずだ。なのに、今日に限って、未練がましく自分の胸元を弄る市長が、何を考えているのかバリーには全く予想が付かず不安だけが大きくなる。

「レンっ！」

　爪先で胸の尖りを引掻かれたら、悲鳴じみた声で名前が漏れた。こんなにも心は痛いのに、快楽に飲まれそうな自分の身体が悲しくて、思わず目元が滲む。  
　こんなのは、嫌だ…！

「たまには泊まっていけば良い」

　思ってもいなかった言葉に、バリーは凍り付いた。返す言葉は、喉の奥に貼り付いて直ぐには出てこなかった。何度か開いた口を閉じ、ようやく振り向いて視線を合わせる。

「レン、無理だよ…知ってるだろう？」

　努めて明るく答えたそれに、瞳が残念そうな色を含むのが分かった。  
　それでも

「二度は言わない」

　と前置きをすると、レンは双眼で相手を射抜くように見つめながら再び愛おしい名を舌に乗せたのだ。

――だから、バリー…お願いだ

　街の皆から好かれつつも、決して相手に弱みは見せず、堂々とした態度でセントラル・シティを治めている市長の口から、pleaseという言葉が出てくる衝撃にバリーは耐えられなかった。  
　自分の内側から突き上げられる激しい感情の波そのままに、目の前の男にしがみつく。  
　何度も何度も身体を重ねてきたけれども、一度としてこんな気持ちになったことはなかった。  
　両腕で抱きしめている人間が愛しくて、愛しくて、知らぬ間に両頬が濡れていく。

　決して口には出せないけれど。  
　決して口に出してはいけないけれど。  
二人は間違いなく、お互いに愛し合っているのだ――  
　口にさえ出さなければ、いくらでも『振り』は出来る。  
　最悪の事態になった時に、身を守る術を用意しておく、相手のために。

　だから、決して音にはしないけれど、それが間違いなく伝わるように、バリーは気持ちを込めてレンのこめかみに口付けを落とした。

「ばりぃ…」

　額を合わせて間近で相手を見つめる。真正面から見据えれば、どうしたって相手を読み間違えることがなくて、バリーは初めて感じる充足感に踵から背筋へとゾクゾクした刺激が走り抜けた。  
　そして身体中の血液が下部へ集中するのを感じて興奮する。

「レン…」

　バリーの吐き出す吐息は、生温かく湿って自分の顔を撫でる。濡れた瞳は見たことがない色を醸し出しており、レンは慰めるように頬を伝う糸に舌を這わせて舐めとった。  
　望んだそれが叶えられることはないと分かってはいたが、バリーからの返答はそれ以上のもので、抱きついてくる身体を受け止めながら、レンは己の言葉が何を意味したか知る。  
　思いを口にすることは許されないけれど、綴らなくても通じる言葉がある。  
　互いが同じ気持ちだと知れば、その幸福感に思わず笑みが零れた。  
　こめかみに、そして瞼、鼻先、頬と順に口付けを与えながら、先程とは違う身動ぎをするバリーの下半身がレンの太股に押し付けられる。

「ん…っ、ん…」

　くぐもったバリーの声が艶を帯びており、勿論それにレンは煽られる。  
　手に入れたものの確かさが、目の前で媚態を晒す相手をより一層愛おしいと思わせる。だからこそいつもより熱を込めて愛していった。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「シャツがくしゃくしゃだ…」

　片袖だけ通したままだったそれは、二人の熱い身体に挟まれて見るも無残な形になっていた。  
　二度目の行為が終わったバリーは気怠そうにしながら溜め息を零す。どうしようかと考えあぐねているその姿を、小首を傾げてしばし面白そうに眺めていたレンは、ゆっくりと助け船を出した。

「代わりに俺のを着ていけばいい」  
「え。でも…」

　バリーの目元がほんのりと赤いのは、事が終わったばかりだからか、それとも照れているのか分からず、レンは再び少しだけ首を傾げた。

「何か不都合でも？」

　ベッド脇に落ちていたシャツを拾って手渡すと、バリーはそれに顔を埋めて肺いっぱいに息を吸い込む。鼻腔に広がったのは間違いなくレンの香りで、ギュッと胸が締め付けられるような小さな疼きに、幼い顔が困ったように眉の形を八の字に変えた。

「レンの匂いが…」

　それにあぁ、と答えるとレンは悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべてバリーからシャツを取り返した。  
　妻の元へ戻るのに、不倫相手の服を着て帰る馬鹿はいない。それは誰が考えても当たり前のことで、単にバリーをからかったに過ぎないのだがそれにすら素直に戸惑う姿が、レンの心を擽る。

　まだ体内で燻っている熱が、レンの香りで再発火しそうで、バリーは彼の申し出を断るしかなかった。それでも一瞬躊躇したのは、身体中を恋しい相手の香りに包まれるというアイデアがひどく魅力的だったからだ。  
　しかし考えなしで突拍子もない提案を実行するわけにはいかない。相手に対する感情も行為もいつもこの部屋の中でだけ起こり、そしてこの場に留めて置く約束だ。  
　今までと同じ様に暗黙の了解であったはずのそれが、ほんの少しだけ形を変えたその変化に、バリーの顔に知らず知らずのうちに小さな笑みが浮かんだ。  
　想像という新たなスパイスは、次回にしまっておくべきだと判断したバリーが、仕方なく皺だらけのシャツに袖を通そうとしたところで、ベッドが軋んだ。  
　床に降り立ったレンが部屋を横切り、クローゼットを開けるとそこから真新しいシャツを取り出して、バリーに手渡す。

「サイズは合うはずだ」  
「あ、ありがとう」

　受け取りつつ、バリーは何故と問う代わりに、感謝の言葉を口にした。  
　昨日までならば、きっと聞いただろうが、今のお互いには必要ないものだからと無言でそのシャツを受け取った。丁寧に畳まれたシャツを広げた際に、バリーは確かめるようにクンっと襟元の香りを嗅いだが今度は何も匂わなかった。  
　それを寂しいと感じる自分を叱咤しながら、現実世界へ戻るために真っ白なそれに袖を通した。

 

　別れ際はスマートに。  
　後腐れがないように冷たいと感じるほど、ドライに演じるのが約束だ。  
　この関係はそういう条件下で始められたのだから。  
　それでも、何かが変わったと思ったバリーはいつもと同じように立ち去るのに躊躇している。何か言おうと口を開いたが、結局音を発しないまま閉じられた。  
　お互いの思いは決して音として耳に奏でられることはない。  
　だからこそ、目の前の男がすでに自分だけの者でなく、大勢の人間であふれているセントラル・シティを統べる市長の顔に戻っているのを認めると、あれは単なるその場の熱に浮かされた自分の体の良い妄想に過ぎなかったのではと不安になる。  
　お互いにスーツの下に本心を仕舞い込んでしまった今ならば、それを確かめる術すらなく、バリーは言い淀んだ口元をキュッと噛み締めると、そのままその場を立ち去ろうとレンに背を向けた。  
　途端に感じる手首の熱に、言い著しがたい気持ちでいっぱいになる。

 

　大きなレンズの奥で揺らめく瞳が、不安そうに自分を見つめている。何かを綴ろうと開かれた口は、レンが恐れた言葉を発することはないまま、重い吐息だけを吐き出して閉じられた。  
　バリーは、理解している。  
　美貌だけでなく、その聡明さにより一層の愛おしさが募るのは、屈折した環境の中でも通じ合っていると実感できるからだ。  
信頼できる相手ならば、単純に愛する事よりも自分にとっては深い。

　ならば、綴ろう。  
　バリーが望むその音色を。  
　言葉でなく、行為にして。  
　彼ならば、ソレを間違いなく読み取るだろうから。  
　心の中を煌めきながら走り抜けていくこの閃光に、正しい名前を付けてくれるだろうから。

 

　振り返ったバリーの顔を見つめて微笑むと、レンは半月を描いた唇に、総ての思いのたけを込めた。

 

―Love you so much.

　瞼を閉じる瞬間に瞳に映ったのは、驚いた天使が幸福そうに微笑を浮かべる絵――。


End file.
